Dumpling Lin
by bailey the wolf
Summary: Lin gets clumsy somehow and gets baked into a dumpling! rated T to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys, I'm new and this is my first story! I'm happy, also, I'm copying this from my notebook, so, in other words, I wrote this before I typed it, and I'll be busy with school so I'll try to update every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday… well any way, ON TO DA DISHCLAIMAHHHH! (yes, I said dish on purpose…! X3!)

Disclaimer: I spoke to my lawyer about this and she said my request to own Ghost Hunt has been denied… I offered her a cookie, threatened to chase her around with a knife, and all that, but she said no and is STILL acting like MASAKO…. AAUUUUUGGGGHHHH! (THE IRONY! MEHH!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Third person POV*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lin heard the soft steps of Mai's feet as she walked to his office door. They stopped briefly for the phrase he knew all too well. "Lin, there's a client waiting for you and Naru. I'll be waiting!" she had spoken cheerily. He grunted in response, shut his laptop, picked it up, and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Naru's POV*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat down at the edge of the "CLIENTS ONLY" coffee table. I started to feel thirsty, stressed, and irritated so I asked the sentence my cinnamon haired assistant right before the client came in, "Mai, make me tea!" then she walked off towards the kitchenette, mumbling something about me being a narcistic, emo, tea-obsessed, fat headed jerk. I can sort of understand the other things, but fat headed? I'm one of the smartest people I know!

"So, Mr. Yoshomori, can you tell my assistant and myself what's paranormal at your factory?" I asked, putting on my fake smile that no one else seemed to notice except for Mai and Lin of course.

"Erm… Yes. You see, my employees keep hearing banging on the walls and the things that we use to make dumplings." At the last part I heard something drop in the kitchen and a following phrase, "Ah, dang it!" from Mai. "Is she alright?" asked Yoshomori. "Yes, she does this a lot. Quite clumsy, really…" I mused the last part to myself. "Anyway, you sounded like you had other things going on, yes?" I asked, getting back on topic. "I will hear knocking noises on certain cooking instruments, usually and oven or a microwave. Also, there is something written on the walls like 'YOU'RE NEXT' or 'HELP ME' or something along those lines."

"I see. Mr. Yoshomori, we will take your case. We'll need two rooms for privacy and one for a base where we will do most of our investigation is. Phone me later to tell me the address.".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HAHA! CLIFFEH!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Bailey: …

Mai: …

Bailey: Have you ever watched Fruits Basket? I feel like Ritsu and his mom combined right now… enough said. I was soo busy the past few months because I had to work in my garden…soo… AND my teachers are loading me with so much homework for njASK test, which is on Monday… need I go on?

Mai: In other words, she feels as if she's so guilty that she's going to explode.

Disclaimer: YOUR REQUEST HAS BEEN DENIED...

Before we begin… I decided to do Gene's POV because I thought it would be a bit more humorous, oh, and Gene's…. ooc… a lot… Oh, and, the italics are what Gene's thinking/saying! And the bolded italics is his inner voice… 83 yes, I made a narcissist's dead brother have an inner voice… that's literally how crazy I am…

Plus, there are two omakes at the end, and I don't know how to spell that, oh well! ON TO THE STORY! (don't be mad at meeeeee!)

Gene's POV

"Yes, I will make sure of that, but, ah, our factory… it's located in Kyoto…."

_Gosh, what's he do there, make dumplings? __**Ha! Duhh…. I'm Gene and I don't know that the client is a dumpling maker! Duhh…. **__Shut up! I've had enough of you! Why do I even _have_ an inner voice if I'm dead?! _I _should be the one to confuse people and- __**That's not what we do… Us voices would **_**never****_ confuse spirits… even if we were going to, you spirits know all, so it would be pointless… _**_What's that supposed to mean?! __**Oh, nothing… **__Judging by how much I know you, it's obviously something, and I'm going to find out what, but not right now, I want to get back to this little… episode Naru's about to have….. let's watch!_

Mai's POV

Naru's eyes widened for the first time, I managed a smile, to hide my laugh as I heard him gasp, "Mai. Make sure to pack enough tea for the trip; don't forget the matches, for the kettle, and some sugar cubes too. " I gave him a weird look, which meant I was confused. He just looked at me plainly as if he hadn't said a single word. I ended up glaring at him, even Mr. Yoshomori was a bit confused, sense he was a little more professional earlier. "Oh… Don't worry, this is practically normal for road trips with Naru, heh, you'll get used to it." I said sarcastically, elbowing him to make sure he played along.

"Uh huh… I guess I should go get my umm… suitcase…yeah, that's it, my suit case. I'll be right back!" Yoshomori said sort of nervously. "But- HEY wait you didn't bring a suitcase, and you forgot your tea!" I gave a small shout, watching him practically run towards his car.

Lin's POV

I watched the client… run… away from the building… how immature of him… Eh, they deserve it, if they lose a client it's their fault, even though I wasn't doing anything except giving them both death glares that they never seemed to notice… Anyway, like I said before, if they lose a client that's their fault, not mine, so that's why I said, "You, geniuses, if we lose a client it's your fault." They both looked at me with a confused look. I sighed. "With all of your bickering, you caused the client to run away, so there's a high possibility that you've creeped the client out, and we've lost him, which, need I remind you, has never happened before." I said emotionlessly. I stared at them blankly as they looked at each other, then me. I walked to my office, since I figured it would be pointless talking some sense into them. Well, time to go back to my… oh, never mind, you'll find out what I go on my laptop sooner or later….

Omake #1!

"Oh… Don't worry, this is practically normal for road trips with Naru, heh, you'll get used to it." I said sarcastically, elbowing him to make sure he plays along. "If you don't play along, I'll consider you gay…" I whispered. "What?! I don't see how you can make _that_ assumption, besides, I'm one of the smartest people I know." He whispered back. I sighed, knowing I somehow boosted up his ego… how?

(that has nothing to do with him being gay, but whatever)

Omake #2!

"With all of your bickering, you caused the client to run away, so there's a high possibility that you've creeped the client out, and we've lost him, which has never happened before." I said emotionlessly. I stared blankly at them as they looked at each other, then me. I walked to my office, since I figured it would be pointless talking some sense into them, then I paused, and let out a, huge, smelly, disgusting fart, and everyone stared at my… bottom… for a while. I just smirked and walked away.

Ha! 2 cliffies! One about the client still wanting them to do the case, and the other… what Lin does on his laptop all day… hmm… what one will be revealed first? I bet you know about the client one… considering the name… eh, if you don't then you'll find out! Sorry if this isn't much longer than the last one, but whatever, I'll try to make them longer in the future, just… being a new member and all… wow, I never knew writing fanfiction was this hard… *sweat drop* *sigh* oh well, I guess I'll have to get used to it! I tried to make it a bit longer this time, and I tried to make up for it with the omakes… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! YOU HAVE EVERY SINGLE RIGHT TO BE MAD AT ME AND CRITISIZE MY WORK! I DESERVE IT!


	3. Chapter 3

Only because I feel bad, I'm going to give you another chappie! ^^.

Disclaimer: You already know what I'm putting up here so go away… stupid politics… I NO OWN, YOU NO SUE? DEAL?

* * *

Day 2. Mai's POV.

I folded the camera's legs and picked it up. "Mai, make me tea, I'll take care of that." said his narcistic self. "Do you want an assistant or not? I'm not here to _just_ make you and Lin tea you know!" I seethed.

"Do you want a job Mai?" he countered. "I will make the assumption that you do. So…. Go. Get. The tea. _Mai_…" he spoke in such a dangerous tone that it made my arms get goose bumps and made me shiver, even though it was the middle of June.

I quickly got out of the stupid, creepy trance that he put me through and shoved the camera at him. "Fine, you stupid jerk!" I yelled and angrily stormed away and made him his _oh so precious_ tea that he had demanded me to make. My mind drifted off to the case we were taking, I mean, a _dumpling factory_?! Come _on_! It can't get better than that! Not only it's a dumpling factory, it's also one of the most famous dumpling factories in the world, which makes it even more exciting than it already is! I was torn out of my thoughts by a voice that sounded very angry.

"Mai! What are you doing? I do _not _pay you to stand around and daydream about handsome men like myself! I pay you to work and make tea! As well as setting up cameras and keeping watch for anything that happens in the base! Make. The. God. Damned. Tea!" he yelled then stormed away. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry, although his comment about handsome men did make me blush a whole new shade of red. Then my whole face turned red from anger about daydreaming and me getting paid to make tea. Why is he such a jerk all the time?! He needs to get a habit of manners, and, gosh, he's making SUCH a big deal out of tea. He needs to get a better drink other than that. As much as I'm in love with him, I can never figure out why he's such a jerk… I finally got to make the tea after a few more thoughts. When I heard the water boil I continued all the while thinking more about the case. _I wonder if it's a poltergeist? Or maybe a very mean spirit that's looking for revenge…? Hmm. Either one sounds logical. _I thought to myself. _Wait; didn't that giant ego freak want his tea?_ She thought as she went out to the van. _Hm. He must be in his office._ I turned around and saw black. I looked up and saw the stupid freak. "I'll take that" he stated as he ripped the cup of tea from my hands and took a sip.

"Why, you-!" I seethed, like I said, MANNERS PLEASE?!

And that's it. Sorry it's short, but I'm on writer's block right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Sooo… I'm going to try to update faster than what I have been doing. Since a big test is coming up, we won't have homework on Monday-Friday, so I have no excuse to not update unless my mom is being a pain and making me go outside for yard work. Anyway, every other chapter is going to have Gene and his inner voice's point of view. Now, since last chapter didn't have (I'm going to call his inner voice Cricket. It's from Pinocchio because Pinocchio's 'conscience' is a cricket… However you spell it) Cricket and Gene, this one is going to have them. **_VERY SLIGHT_** NARUxMAI.

Disclaimer: Don't own Ghost Hunt. Never have never will… unless… nah, I'll get put in juvie. I ONLY OWN THE EMPLOYEES AND YOSHOMORI WHO APPEARS TO HAVE NO FIRST NAME! hmm… I will think of it then put it up in the next chapter!

* * *

**_The day of the case. Gene and Cricket's POV._**

_Hm. Wonder when we'll get there? What do you think?__** Well, since we're in Shibuya, and Kyoto is five and a half hours away from us… there's your answer.**__ Well, sor-ry for being stupid. Gosh, I've always wondered how Mai felt about Noll criticizing her… Now I know.__** Well, I thought dead people were supposed to know everything!**__ That's an English myth (1).__** Now I know how you feel. **__Whatever. __**Exactly.**__ *sigh* Jeez! It's so boring. How does Mai stand being in a van like this?! All work and nothing to do. Why does he work her to death?! Speaking of not working- __**Who was speaking of not working?**__ I don't know, but now that you mention it, I wonder what Takigawa's passengers are up to? __**Hm. Touché.**_

* * *

**_Mai's POV._**

"Narrrrruuuuu! I'm bored!" I pestered him.

"I asked you to get something to entertain you, but no, you just had to use me as your entertainment. If you need something _useful_ to do, read these files," he replied lamely.

"But that's so boring! Why can't you act like a normal human being and listen to some music, or something?!"

"Because, Mai, I have a thing I need to do called work, which helps me provide myself, and pay you,"

"Hm? Why don't you pay Lin?" (2) I asked, curiosity pricking me. He never answered, he just sat and read the files. Again.

So, there I sat, getting a few text messages every now and then, being bored. I had forgotten my earbuds so I couldn't listen to music; I'm not that much of a fan of books so I didn't bring any of those…

"Mai, make me tea." Naru stated after about thirty minutes of me thinking of what to do.

"But, we don't have anything to cook it with!" I exclaimed, bewildered at how he could get his precious tea without a stove.

"We have bottled water, matches and tea stuff right?" he asked.

"Isn't it dangerous to light a flame in a van? Not just a van, but any car in particular."

"Ah, right, I didn't tell you, either that or your brain cells are too dead to remember any of it. Anyway, Lin bought a type of van that doesn't explode, so if the van did catch flame, all we'd have to do is evacuate and call an ambulance," he said, and for some odd reason, I thought it was a scam to just get tea. "If you don't believe me, ask Lin, he'll tell you," he said dryly.

"Fine. Lin, did you but a car that wouldn't explode if it caught on fire?" I asked stubbornly, and of course, being the silent guy he was, gave me the _beautiful_ silent treatment. This, of course, gave me all the more reason to think Naru was lying, as Lin didn't side with anyone unless he thought it was the right thing to do (3). "Told'ja! I'm not going to light a match in this car!" I protested.

"Lin didn't say anything so it didn't mean no." This argument went on for about two hours, so it was about three and a half more hours before they arrived.

"Mai, read these files, or you won't have a job," he stated, indicating an end to the argument, plopping the files on my lap.

"Fine, but we'll continue this discussion when we get to the factory!" I declared as I opened the first file. As I read the first few paragraphs, it started to look a bit interesting so I read on. Apparently, a girl, Yanimaya, died at the factory. The story says that she had financial problems, and her dad beat her, so she committed suicide. She hung herself on a tree in the back of the factory, where no one would notice her body. When the employees noticed a strange smell, they started to follow it a few weeks afterward she had hung herself. When they found her body, it had started to rot so nobody touched it, they only put air fresheners all over the factory, and sprayed the back with it, but I don't think that she had committed suicide. It just doesn't explain the things written in blood. _Now I just need to tell Naru. _"Hey, I think I found something!"

He didn't look up. Instead, he replied, "Wait until we get to base and everyone's there. There's only a half hour left to go, so they should be arriving a bit after we're there."

I smiled and said, "Okay!" and then wondered if Madoka would be coming to the case.

"No, she isn't." he said, as if reading my thoughts.

"How did you-?"

"You said them out loud again," he replied, not very happy that I was so stupid and didn't realize it.

"Excuse me for my 'brain cells dying' as you would put it!" I said hotly. (4)

"Just find some more information," he stated, clearly not wanting to get back off-topic. I sighed. _Wow, this trip _is_ going to be boring_. I thought.

* * *

**_Naru's POV._**

As soon as we arrived, Takigawa's van almost immediately pulled up._ Hmm… guess they weren't that far behind after all._ I thought.

"Hi! Why don't you come in? It must be _boiling_ out there!" someone exclaimed from the doorway. I turned to see who it was, so did the others. She looked to be in about her teenage years with black hair and emerald green eyes; she wore a white spaghetti-strapped tank-top with jean shorts. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm Holly Oshati! Nice to meet you all! I assume that you're the spiritualists that have come to solve this very odd… happening that's been going on," she apologized. _Hm, a Japanese person with an English name… that's odd. _If I knew any better, I'd say that John had read my thoughts.

"Umm, Holly? If you're Japanese, then why do you have an English name?" he asked with his peculiar accent.

"Oh, I'm English on my mom's side. She doesn't speak Japanese very well. My dad had taught her. She knows a few greetings and manners and such, but not much. Are you Australian? I noticed your accent, quite peculiar. Not to be rude!" she apologized, quite off topic actually.

"O-oh, yeah, I am. Also a priest," he stuttered.

"If you don't mind, can we get back to work? We came here to solve this case, not to socialize," I stated dryly.

"Oh! Sorry! Come on in!" the green eyed girl apologized. "Would you like some lemonade? I made it myself this morning!" she asked politely.

"Oh! Yes please! I'm quite thirsty!" exclaimed Miss Matsuzaki. The rest of the team agreed.

"I'll settle for water," I stated going back out to the van for the bottles. I brought a few more for later, when the team was done with their freshly squeezed lemonade.

"If you don't mind, could you show us our base after our refreshments?" asked Masako, who was so quiet I didn't realize that she was there until now.

"Yes, of course!" she exclaimed while walking us into the factory. It had a high ceiling with tiled cream-like flooring, and a pair of stairs when you walk in, then a large hollowed-out space in the middle, which I assume is the kitchen. "We have only one main area that we use to make dumplings. It's quite large, might I add, and it's just across from us. The rest are just spare rooms that we have," the teenager explained, pointing to the many doors upstairs and a few of them downstairs.

"Oh, so you use the biggest part to make the dumplings, and the rest are just extra rooms then, right?" Mai asked (5).

"Yes, Holly just said that Mai" I stated, wanting to tease her a bit more I added, "I guess you and your small little brain couldn't comprehend that," she just growled in annoyance, clearly not wanting to make a scene in front of Miss Oshati.

"Here you go!" she exclaimed, handing them the lemonade with delicate blue and purple umbrellas and straws. Thank yous were spoken as well as slurping noises. I opened my bottled water without a problem. I started to drink the refreshing liquid just as knocking noises were heard and the lights flickered a few times then went out totally.

* * *

Now to explain the numbers.

(1) I am not sure if that is an English myth or not, but I don't really care. I was too lazy to do research on it.

(2) Naru doesn't pay Lin because (SPOILER ALERT!) Naru's parents pay him to watch the narcistic robot. PM me if you want to know more.

(3) I have no idea if this is true or not, but it would seem like something he would do.

(4) CONFESS YOUR LOVE TO HER NARU! NOWWWW!

(5) This is the part where I start screaming, WHERE THE HECK IS TAKIGAWA?! In my head.

I can't put a cliff and torture you a bit? No? Well too bad, I did :) mwahahahahaaaaaa! Also, Holly is just someone i made up. i really didn't want to create another character that is... well... new, so i decided to use Holly. There's more to her history, and if you want to know it, once again, pm me.


End file.
